India: Marukaite Chikyuu
by LiechLiet
Summary: My version of Marukaite Chikyuu for my OC of India. Enjoy!


Marukaite Chikyuu: India

Hey hey Papaji, can I have some chai? (1)  
>Hey hey Mummy, hey hey Mummy! (2)<br>I can't forget the taste,  
>Of the roti I ate before! (3)<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I am India!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Looking closely, there's Earth!<br>I am certain that it's Earth!  
>I am India!<p>

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
>A wonderful world can be seen<br>I will always treat a guest with the utmost care!  
>India!<p>

("Did you like the food? Of course, you must have more! More!) (15)

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I am India!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>You can see it, there's Earth!<br>Everyone look, there's Earth!  
>I am India!<p>

Ah, some cousins have arrived,  
>Even though they aren't related to us! (4)<br>("I've met them before, that means they're practically family!")  
>Bring your friends also, we'll have a dinner party!<br>India!

Hey, hey, _bhai_, (5) give me some barfi! (6)  
>Also, <em>bhaan<em>, (7) do you want some mendhi? (8)  
>Oi, oi, <em>dadhu<em>, (9) have some subzi! (10)  
>Yes, yes, <em>bucha<em> (11) (let me tie the rakhi!) (12)

Here, here, Papaji, some Thums Up too? (13)  
>Hey, hey, Mummy, hey, hey, Mummy!<br>I can't forget the taste,  
>Of the roti I ate before!<p>

There may be a cow in the middle of the road  
>But the cow has right of way before the car always! (14)<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I am India!<p>

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
>A wonderful world can be seen<br>Let's go shopping and pick up bargains!  
>India!<p>

Ah, throughout the world,  
>People should be learning new things!<br>I could make it into a Bollywood movie!  
>India!<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Republic of India (not completely sure on this one, everyone on the Internet said different things)<br>Human name: Lakshmi Patel  
>Birthday: 15th August (Indian Independence Day)<br>Height: 5' 4''  
>Hair colour: Dark brownblack  
>Eye colour: Brown<br>Likes: Spicy foods, weddings, shopping, designing clothes and being with friends and family  
>Dislikes: Girls who lookact like hookers, rudeness

* * *

><p>1: 'Chai' means tea, but it's different to English tea, Japanese tea and Chinese tea. It's <em>Indian<em> tea :)

2: It may surprise you that many Indian children actually say 'Mummy', like the English. Don't ask me...!

3: A roti is one of those circular bread things, a staple food to the Indians like pasta for Italians.

4: In Indian culture, if you know someone quite well they become part of your 'family', e.g. your mum's friend becomes your Aunty. There's a long running joke in my family about this, "Oh, go and say hello to your Aunty. She's your fathers cousins husbands sisters cousins ex-wifes mother"! (I should know, okay? I'm predominantly Indian!)

5: 'bhai': brother

6: 'barfi' (pronounced "BURR-fee") is a soft sweet made of almond flour.

7: 'bhaan': sister

8: 'mendhi' is the Indian name for the henna designs on people's hands. I'm not sure I spelled it right though.

9: 'dadhu' means fathers father. There are different words for mothers father, mothers mother, fathers father and fathers mother, so I just chose the one that sounded most like grandfather, because mothers father is 'nana' and that sounds like Russian for father :S

10: 'subzi': vegetables

11: 'bucha' means child. Neither me nor my full Indian mother could think of the word for baby XD So we used the word for child instead.

12: 'rakhi' is the name for a piece of red string that is tied around the wrist on certain Indian festivals.

13: Thumbs Up: Indian Coca Cola. If you've read Waiting and Updating, you see that Lakshmi is particularly fond of this drink ;)

14: This is true. Cows do randomly wander the streets in cities in India, and they are given right of passage before cars. In fact, if you scare away a cow, you are a bad person, because the cow is a holy creature.

15: I added this as an afterthought, as you can tell by the number XD Basically, if you've been served food by an Indian person and you like it, they will press more and more on you even if you say you're full. The easiest course of action is just to accept, even if you won't eat it ;) I've learned a lot by having Indian grandparents.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me please add that this is MY OC for India, so if you want to use her in any of your stories, I'll happily accept as long as you ask for permission first. **


End file.
